fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Miku Sumire
Miku Sumire is a main character in Pretty Cure Monster Mania. She is an energetic, quirky yet somewhat direct girl who absolutely adores anything related to magical girls and the supernatural. Despite her cheerful and eccentric personality, Miku can be very pushy and unintentionally forceful at times. In the first episode, she stumbles upon Orlok and Jacky and takes them to school with her, only to fall victim to Shinku and Kurenai as they attack the classroom. In the second episode, Miku is chosen as Jacky's successor and becomes Cure Witch. The monster she represents is, well, the witch. Personality Miku is an eccentric and quirky girl who has a huge love for anything magical and/or creepy. Her intense love for anything out of the norm is rather off-putting for a lot of people, and as a result Miku is often alone. Not that she really minds since she seems to be able to enjoy herself just fine, but she also seems to treasure her newfound friends a lot and does believe in 'the power of friendship'. Miku is naturally curious and can be a little pushy at times, especially around more introvert people like Wakaba, but it's just that she wants to get to know others better, and she later tries to come off as less invading. She's also very superstitious and and keeps away from things that are said to bring bad luck. Miku's optimistic-personality sometimes puts her at odds with the negative Yuina, yet, at the same time, the two are very similar in various ways. Appearance Relationships Jacky Miku's partner, mascot and the previous holder of the purple Hollow Changer. While Jacky is much more meek than Miku, they seem to get along incredibly well. Miku cares a lot about the little pumpkin and despite being rather timid, Jacky is one of the few who handle Miku’s personality really well without trying. Yuina Akagawa Being a Precure is what causes Miku to become interested in Yuina. Trying to become friends right away. After all, that always happens in Magical Girl anime, right? But this goes a little less well than she expected because Miku seems a little too forceful and the two don’t hit off really well. But, after a while, they start to work on their differences and build up a mutual respect for each other. Wakaba Tsukino Like with Yuina, Miku becomes very interested in Wakaba once she realises she would be the next Cure. It takes Miku a long time to realise Wakaba's feelings, mainly thinking it's Wakaba being her shy self when she blushes and stutters around her. Tomoko Hoshimoto Kirika Uzumaki Masato Sumire Like Kaori was always a mommy's girl, Miku has always been a true daddy’s girl, and loves her father a lot. Even after he moves away, she still keeps in contact with him. Kasumi Sumire Miku’s relationship with her mother is somewhat rocky. Especially due her mother’s irresponsible personality. They just don’t really click. At least from Miku’s side, since Kasumi loves Miku a lot. Kaori Sumire Miku’s younger sister. Miku adores Kaori a lot, but doesn’t really see her as a younger sister, more like a responsible older sister or even mother. She also loves her cooking. Eve Belmont Garron Cure Witch "Hocus Pocus, it's time for you to focus! The magical monster of spells and curses, Cure Witch! Hehe!" Cure Witch is Pretty Cure alter ego of Miku. Like her name says, she represent the Witch. Though physically the weakest of the group, she makes up for it with the Witch Staff, which holds some hidden, powerful abilities. Now, if it only was more predictable and easier to use.. To transform, Miku has to have the purple Hollow Changer, kiss it and use the phrase: "Boo Boo Bogey! Monster Change!". Her main colors are Purple and Orange, and she is mainly represented by butterflies. Attacks |-|Solo Attacks= *'Grim Curse' - Cure Witch's main purification attack. Witch summons a purple pentagram and shoots it at the enemy. *'Pumpkin Bomber' - Cure Witch summons a lot of small explosive pumpkins. *'Trick Trap' - Cure Witch traps the enemy in place with a thick, purple thread resembling a spider's web. *'Triple Blaze' - Cure Witch shoots three purple fireballs from her staff. *'Healing Hex' - Cure Witch uses her Witch Staff to heal and energise her allies *'Shimmer Shield' - Cure Witch summons a shield. |-|Group Attacks= *'Hallow Festival' - The first group attack. *'Candy Outburst' - The group attack using the Pumpkin Box. *'Monster Mania' - The strongest group attack, and only usable after the Precure unlock their upgrades. Cure Witchcraft Cure Witchcraft is the upgraded, complete, form that Miku attains in Episode 31. By fusing with Jacky (the previous Cure Witch) to allow the maximum potential of the precure's powers to be released. Cure Witch fuses with Jacky to become Cure Witchraft. In this form, she can perform Monster Mania with the other Cures. Songs Miku's voice actress, Emiri Kato, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Including duets and group-songs with Yoshino Nanjo, who voices Yuina Akagawa, Azumi Asakura, who voices Wakaba Tsukino, Sakura Nogawa, who voices Tomoko Hoshimoto and Noriko Rikimaru, who voices Kirika Uzumaki. Miku also has her own version of the ending song. Solo Songs * Delusion Disco! (Cure Witch ver.) * The Pumpkin March * Butterfly Effect Reversal Duets & Group Songs * After Nightmares (Along with Yoshino Nanjo and Azumi Asakura) * Survivor (Along with Yoshino Nanjo, Azumi Asakura, Sakura Nogawa and Noriko Rikimaru) * Precure Pack (Along with Yoshino Nanjo, Azumi Asakura, Sakura Nogawa and Noriko Rikimaru) * Nocturnal Kiss (Along with Azumi Asakura) Etymology Miku - The kanji in her name can be read as "beautiful" and "sky". But it can also be read as "future". Sumire - Literally means "Violet". Trivia *Cure Witch is the only one of the Monster Mania Cures to have a main weapon (The Witch Staff) **While Cure Fang can create a sword with her Blood Edge attack, Witch actually needs her Staff to even use attacks. *Despite being the weakest physically, Cure Witch has the most attacks of the group. *Apparently, she has tried many times to keep a dream diary. But just isn't motivated enough, nor are her dreams very interesting. *Miku absolute favorite food is cheese. Anything with cheese, really. *Miku and Wakaba's offical ship name is Harvest Moon Category:Purple Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures